Antirrhinum majus.
Balumyell.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Antirrhinum plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Balumyell. This new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during August 1997 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Antirrhinum cultivars with trailing mounded habit, continuous flowering, excellent basal branching and small, dark green foliage.
Balumyell resulted from the self fertilization of the proprietary Antirrhinum plant designated 90-12 which is characterized by its trailing habit, lavender flowers with orange throat and medium green glabrous foliage. The resulting seed was collected and germinated. From the flowering progeny, a plant was selected in April 1998 and initially designated 560-3.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings taken during 1998 and 1999 at Arroyo Grande, Calif., U.S.A. has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits a trailing habit,
(b) forms abundant bright yellow flowers and
(c) exhibits dark green foliage.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to Chandelier Lemon Blush (Not patented in the United States) it is found that the new cultivar exhibits a somewhat less trailing habit, leaves of a different shape and flowers that are larger, differ in color and are non fragrant as detailed in Table 1.